Overview The EM Tomography Core will be housed within the Jensen lab at the California Institute of Technology in Pasadena, California. Two electron cryomicroscopes are present there: a 300kV, FEG, liquid heliumcooled, energy filtered, dual-axis tilting, fully automated "G2 Polara", and a 120 kV, LaB6, liquid nitrogencooled "Tecnai T12."